Daisuke Hikari
Daisuke Hikari is a pirate and captain of the Dragon Pirates, a group of bounty hunters who turned pirate after being caught up in the "hostage situation" at Saobody and Daisuke's actions at Impel Down and Marineford. He is a powerful swordsman and rival to Roronoa Zoro. Personality Daisuke has a tendency to be overconfident like Zoro. He also likes to tease people, especially Tashigi. Despite this, he can be level-headed at times, acknowledging grimly that one day he would have to fight Smoker and preparing an anit-Moku Moku no Mi attack for the occasion. Ironically, his dream is rather small-scale: he simply wants to take down as many pirates as he can before he dies, both to help the world and to live up to his sword Ryujin, a meito and the Hikari family treasure. His dream is very important to him, to the point that he was prepared to commit practical suicide by staying in Impel Down after to atone for helping with the break-out. Though Luffy talked him out of it, Daisuke has never forgiven himself for his actions that day. Daisuke also has a strong sense of Justice, deciding to seek out Dragon and become a member of the Revolutionaries. Relationships Crew Daisuke's relationship to his crew is very much like Luffy's. He sees them as a family and would do anything for them. When he decided to seek out the Revolutionaries, he offered them the chance to leave, not wanting to endanger them. He also sees it as his role to look out for his crew: this need is what Luffy used to convince Daisuke to leave Impel Down. Friends Daisuke is good friends with the Straw Hat crew, deciding that they were "good pirates" and taking them off his list of potential targets. He greatly respects Luffy, claiming that "for the sake of the world, Luffy must be the one who becomes Pirate King." He also greatly respects Zolo as an old friend, former comrade, and rival. Daisuke is also good friends with Smoker and Tashigi. Smoker became like a father-figure to Daisuke and helped him get his start as a bounty hunter. Prior to Impel Down, he maintained good relations with Smoker, telling him that he couldn't wait to see the crew Smoker would build. Daisuke often takes every opportunity to tease Tashigi, calling her "Tashigi-chan" because he knows it annoys her. Despite this, he cares for her very much, refusing to fight her at Marineford and claiming (tearfully) that she was the one person he could never hurt (as he cared for her too much). Abilities and Powers Ryutoryu Daisuke's personal sword style. Realizing that he lacked the same kind of power as Zolo, he decided to focus on speed instead. Devil Fruit Powers See Ryu Ryu no Mi. Rokushiki Daisuke has mastered Soru, and his Ryu Ha is similar to Rankyaku. Haki During the Time Skip, Daisuke mastered Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Trivia Daisuke's Epithet, "Ryuusei"﻿ is a pun that can mean both "Shooting Star" (as reference to his speed) and "Dragon Sage" (as a reference to his sword and Devil Fruit powers). Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User